


Blood

by JadenJeong, Kakao_M, YG_Ent



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Orgasm, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-11-27 19:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadenJeong/pseuds/JadenJeong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakao_M/pseuds/Kakao_M, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YG_Ent/pseuds/YG_Ent
Summary: Horny vampire Vivi walks in on girlfriend Sooyoung changing her pad.





	1. Chapter 1

Vivi arrives home from a long day of work, taking off her long black coat and placing it on a clothing rack and sliding her shoes off. She looks around, a bit confused as to why she didn't see her girlfriend at her usual spot on the couch. Maybe she slept earlier? 

Speaking of her girlfriend Sooyoung, she remembers that she hadn’t eaten in a while. She thinks of her favorite meal; as a vampire, it was obviously blood. And where does she get it? Her beloved girlfriend, of course. Specifically during that time of the month, if you know what I mean. She allows her mind to wander off at the thought of the red liquid Sooyoung’s glorious pussy provides, the thick warm blood sliding down her throat and wetting the edges of her pretty lips. She licks her lips at the thought, sliding her tongue against her sharp vampire teeth.

Vivi then snaps out of it and remembers that she still doesn’t know where her beloved girlfriend is. She calls out her name again, making her way towards the couple’s room. No; she’s not there. She checks the guest bedroom. Not there either. 

Suddenly she hears shuffling coming from the bathroom. “Soo? Are you in there?”  
Sooyoung replies, “Huh? Oh, yeah, I’ll be out in a minute!” 

Vivi nods, but her nostrils flare at a certain scent. She breathes in again; there was definitely a specific smell coming from inside the room. She then realizes what the lovely aroma is, and her lips automatically curve into a mischievous smile.

She opens the door to find exactly was she was hoping for; Sooyoung on the toilet, her lace panties and pants down to her ankles, revealing her magnificent red-tainted coochie, blood dripping into the toilet water beneath it. The sight alone had Vivi drooling, dying for a taste. Sooyoung’s eyes were wide with surprise, a dirty pad clutched in her hand. Vivi chuckled naughtily.

“Come to Mama.”

With that, Vivi got on her knees in front of the younger, spreading her legs open. She got real near the blood-coated bundle of nerves, and took a big whiff. The vampire’s eyes rolled into the back of her head at the fishy scent she loves so much. Sooyoung whimpered, scrunching up her eyebrows.

“Vivi-” 

The brunette is interrupted by a smack to the thigh, making her cry out in pain and pleasure. She meets Vivi’s fiery eyes.

“What did you just call me?” the redhead growls, digging her nails into the soft flesh. Sooyoung looks down, flustered.

“I-I mean, imperial duchess of darkness..”

Vivi smirks, giving her thigh one last slap.

“That’s better.” 

She looks back at her girlfriend’s glistening vag. She decides to test things out and gives it a small lick, sending the other electric waves of pleasure. 

“mMMMMm~ don’t stop~”

The vampire savours the taste; she’d been craving it for at least a month now. The deep red and chunky drink continues to pour down the nerves, gleaming as it flows down the beautiful pussy. Suddenly the vampire gets an idea. 

She reaches into her pocket to find a straw that she had put in there from the coffee shop she had been in before arriving into her humble abode. 

She rips out the plastic wrapping and runs her tongue along it seducingly while keeping eye contact with the bottom. She licks her sharp canine for an extra point on the “sexy beast” scale. Sooyoung looks at her top, a dark and lustful look in her eyes.

“What are you gonna do to me, Big Daddy?”

Vivi removes the straw from inside her lips with a pop and smiles impishly.

“I’m gonna suck you dry,” is what she snarls before she shoves the thin item inside the taller’s coochie hole and starts sucking on it like a smoothie, blood pouring into her mouth.

Yves howls, her moans echoing off the bathroom walls. Her mouth forms an ‘o’ shape as she stares down into her rough and tough mommy’s eyes.

“O-Oh, imperial duchess of darkness,” she moans out, ”EXID 3rd single~”

Vivi chuckles maniacally and continues slurping the dark liquid; until she starts choking, coughing violently. Her hands reach around her neck in an attempt to stop her huffing and puffing, but nothing works.

“Oh no, Vi- I mean imperial duchess of darkness,” Sooyoung wails. She reaches into her pocket to grab her phone and dials the police.

Whatever shall they do...


	2. Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vivi gets resurrected point blank period

Sooyoung panics; how is she going to save her beloved girlfriend? All she can do is stare, horrified, at Vivi as she wheezes and groans before her eyes, her face turning an unnatural shade of blue, her hands still wrapped tightly around her neck. Sooyoung cries; the police station is not picking up. Those bitchass police officers.

“Oh, Vivi-”

Vivi stops her coughing to glare at the taller, narrowing her eyes. Sooyoung smacks herself upside the head, embarrassed at her ignorance.

“I-I mean, imperial duchess of darkness.”

Vivi smiles contently and goes back to choking as she did before.

Sooyoung cries out screams of agony and mourning; she does not know what to do. And before she knew it, the vampire stopped her ruckus, laying unmoving on the bathroom floor. Sooyoung shouts, waving a fist in the air. She hated herself for causing this horrible dilemma.

“Curse my crusty coochie!”

She hunched down on her knees, crying into her hands. The tears just wouldn’t stop. 

Out of nowhere, she feels a hand grab at her knee. Her head whips up and she shouts in surprise. Her eyes meet Vivi’s, the older no longer convulsing.

“Surprise, bitch.” 

Sooyoung gasps in surprise. 

“B-But, how?!”

Vivi smirks knowingly, shaking her head.

“Vampires are immortal, you goose looking hoe,” the vampire scoffs,” You’re lucky your menstruation blood is so superbly succulent.” 

Sooyoung blushes, turning away.

“O-Oh, duchess, you’re too kind…”

They’re in the living room when suddenly, there’s a knock on the door; the two young ladies turn to the unexpected sound. Sooyoung scrunches her eyebrows in confusion; who would be visiting the couple’s humble abode at this time in this economy, gently rapping and tapping at their chamber door? She looks back at Vivi; maybe she knows.

“‘Tis but a visitor,” Vivi mumbles, “tapping at our chamber door; only this and nothing more.” The duchess gets up to let the visitors in. She snickers, shaking her head. 

“They’re early,” she says as she looks through the peephole of their apartment door, unlocking the handle and opening it. Standing before the PINK haired vampire were three female figures, all dressed in very important looking and ghastly but fashionable vampire attire; their black velvet cloaks so long they touched the floor, and the fabric vintage and expensive.

Sooyoung stares, puzzled. Who are these rather attractive women? The swan can’t help but take a glance at their fingernails, all trimmed short; they were most definitely dykes. 

The small red-headed vampire grins, her sharp canines poking out from underneath her plush red lips. She sticks out her arms and gives Vivi fantabulous jazz hands.

“It’s been a while, whore!”

The other woman; a tall blonde one with a horribly dry-as-the-sahara-desert scalp, poses and flicks her hair at the PINK haired vampire’s face, a faint crunch sound coming from the fiber.

“I bet you thought you’d seen the last of us, fugly hoe!”

The final girl with brown hair and clapped red and blonde highlights smirks and slut drops right in front of Miss Vivi’s salad, quietly shooting back up, crossing her arms. 

“Bitch!”

Vivi raises one of her eyebrows at the woman and looks her up and down, “You’ve gotten better, I see.” The brunette smirks, “Hun, I can pull a split on a strap 24/7, a bottom stays unbothered.”

The three girls stand, unmoving; a nasty smile on their faces as they stare into the oldests soul. 

Vivi sighs, “Omfg are these bitches gon move or what?” The redheaded girl points at Sooyoung, who had been forgotten for a minute, the other girls quickly joining with hunger in their eyes. The said girl’s eyes widen at the sight of the young maiden. Sooyoung looks around, confused, pointing at herself in question.

“HUBBA HUBBA!” She wiggles her eyebrows, “Who is that?!” The dom at the other side of the door softly cackles and looks at her nails.

“Oh her? She’s my bitch, bitch,” Vivi calmly says, the other girls starting to drool. The pink haired girl chuckles, “It’s also that special time of the month, you know?” 

“Damn, girl you FINE,” the brunette growls, biting her lips. 

“Ayyy, papi chulo,” the blonde smirks, rolling her tongue.

Sooyoung smiles softly, blushing lightly; she couldn’t help but get a bit turned on by these girls and their sexy dirty talk. 

“Calm down, dykes. Mayhaps I’ll let you sewer rats get a taste of her. But only after we feast.” She motions towards the long dining table: dark and rustic wood decorated with rich maroon velvet tablecloths and shiny golden silverware accompanied by white marbled plates. Red burning candles were placed around the bowl of big red apples in the middle of the console. All in all, very fancy-schmancy. The redhead nods, “Damn, hag, I like what you did with the place!”

“Yes yes, now where is the food?” The hag scoffs, “I invited y’all over for a feast, not because I care about y’all!”

The blonde frowns.

“Yikes…”

The brunette snaps her fingers and the food appears on the table. The vampires look at the brunette in surprise.

“Lippie, sweetie, where did you learn how to do that?!” The blonde says in amazement.

The redhead nods violently, “Yeah, hun, we’re vampires, not wizards!”

“Lippie” shrugs, “Clown school!”

Vivi fake-coughs, “...Anyways, Sooyoung baby, these three are vampires of my vampire colony. They’ve come for our centennial feast we have every hundred years.” She points at each from left to right, “They’re Chuu, Jinsoul, and Kim Lip.”

“Kimberly Lippington on Tuesdays!” says the brunette, slut dropping once again. Sooyoung, who was on the couch in front of them, covers her mouth with her hand, flustered at the girl’s alluring action. “O-Oh my…”

The blonde bites her lips, “Yeah, you like that baby?”

Vivi stares at the girls, entranced. Oh, how she wants to taste Sooyoung’s blood again. She was sure she wasn’t going to choke this time around. She nearly moans at the thought of how good the three vampires along with herself could make the mortal feel. But she snaps out of it; they had to have the feast first.The food was getting cold, after all. 

“Fuck, girls, let’s eat,” she mumbles as she ushers the girls over to the dining room. They sit in their seats. The vampires start sipping the liquid in their bowl. Sooyoung wonders what it is. She looks down at her own bowl, and jumps in surprise. Chuu looks at her in worry, “Sweetie, do you want me to get something else for you?” She lightly hits the oldest of the women, “Vivi, you should have told me there was going to be a mortal here. Darn, I would’ve gotten her McDonalds' or sumn.” 

Kim Lip snaps her fingers again, this time a Big Mac appearing in place of Sooyoung’s blood bowl. 

“Girl, I-”

“You fucking WITCH!”

Kim Lip simply shrugs, “Eat up bitch! If I made it appear, I can make it disappear as well!”

Sooyoung takes a bit out of the greasy delicacy as the others drink up their blood stews.

She couldn’t imagine the amount of pleasure she was about to receive from the gorgeous vampire ladies after she took her last bite.


End file.
